River Flows In You
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: Sometimes when he still had Didyme, he would be able to see the ties that they had. It was a different color; it wasn’t the bright pink that all the others had. PLEASE READ! AND REVIEW!


**Risen Angel: Well… this is the work of about three or four days and a lot of thinking, writing and making my character so not a Mary-Sue. She's not by the way and if she was, why would I put her through so much, besides, it's not my fault if she is, at least she's not paired up with freaking Edward or something! Anyways, this is a very long one-shot and this is basically my character meeting Marcus… you'll understand later. Don't ask now. Oh and please review, even if you hate it. I will gladly accept flames, because no joke, those are actually conversation starters!!**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight themes belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rating: T just because this is probably way too long for little kids to read and even then if you look under it all there is probably a bunch of under cover violence or even sexual themes. I'm learning about those in Advanced Placement Lit!!**

River Flow In You

He listened to the music come out the piano forte, the notes swelling in anticipation and he closed his eyes. The music twinkling like the stars in the midnight sky, the beauty of all the things that he had once had formed in the front of his mind. He barely even registered that it was he that played the music. Hearing the song once from a building that had a concert; the tune stuck. He couldn't not stop playing it. The beautiful music reminded him of what he once had, the one person who could always make him smile.

He reached the last notes and easily played the soft keys. He opened his eyes and stood away from the piano forte, realizing that he was thinking about her again and that Aro would be coming to see him soon. If he wasn't back to his normal standards Aro would never let him live it down. It was hard enough knowing that Aro and Caius each had their own wives, but he himself did not.

He sighed and closed his eyes, forcing the memories back into their place. There was a time and place for those memories and Aro's little check up on him was not the time or the place. He could ignore Aro and not meet him and have the little check up, but it would be pointless to try and fight off Aro. It was even harder now that Aro had Chelsea with him no matter where he went. It wasn't as if there was going to be a usurping any time soon in the Volturi.

He shook his head and left the room that held the piano and bowed his head. How he longed for her. His still heart ached for her, the pain he felt all those years ago never left. It was painful to know that someone could easily break his heart in half. It not only made him feel weak, but it gave others around him an easy weapon. And it wasn't one that he wanted to give freely.

The quick walk to the throne room – as what he called it – was easy and fast. It made this all the more difficult, especially with Aro having to be physical with every meeting. He didn't appreciate the fact that Aro would have to know his every thought to be able to have an even fair meeting, but then again, none of the meetings were ever fair.

"Ah, Marcus, so good to see you early," Aro said and stood up from his chair, the back reaching past his head, even at full height. Marcus raised his chin slightly and closed his eyes. The thoughts of her were still fresh in his mind and he didn't want Aro to know. "I thought I was going to have to send Felix after you."

"You should know me better by now Aro," Marcus said with a sneer. "I suggest you get this over with, because I will not put up with it much longer."

"Testy, testy," Aro said, his natural Italian accent piping up. He raised a brow in submission and lifted his hand in a friendly manner. Marcus glared at the hand that was raised toward him, as if it were asking for a handshake. "Now Marcus, don't be like this. You know that it will be done."

Marcus fumed and raised his own hand, the fingers bony and pale against the billowing black sleeve of his robe. Aro barely touched Marcus' hand and was jolted with the thoughts of the past week. "Oh," Aro whispered and Marcus knew instantly that Aro had read the thoughts of her. "You miss Didyme." Marcus furrowed his brow and tested Aro with his glare. "I understand there are many people who still do miss her."

"I doubt it. They wouldn't dare say that they miss Didyme more than I do," Marcus growled and spun around, his robe billowing out around his feet. He walked quickly out of the room and glared at the space in front of him. He quickly zoomed past the members of the Volturi in a flash, ignoring their curious glances and possible questions.

He hated having to see the new bonds of friendship and sometimes even see love form. Yes if the friendships were formed in the Volturi Aro was perfectly fine with it, but it ached Marcus to have to see the ties form. It was like invisible ropes pulled the people together and Marcus was the only one who was able to see it. Depending on the type of connection the different kinds of ropes would describe it. And seeing the bright pink bonds gave his still heart an aching twist.

Sometimes when he still had Didyme, he would be able to see the ties that they had. It was a different color; it wasn't the bright pink that all the others had. It was similar to Edward's with that newly changed Bella. It was as if there were too many colors in the one to be able to tell what it really was.

When Marcus had told Didyme of what he saw when he saw her and how there were invisible like ropes, she smiled with amusement. Not in a way that made him feel dumb, but in a more caring way, as if she wanted to know more. The color that he tried to explain for her and him she came up with the color. She said it was unique and that there would only be a color for her and him. There would be no other color like it.

"Sort of like that color at the end of the spectrum that we can see, but others can't!" she had exclaimed and took Marcus' hands in joy, dancing around the room with him.

It was one of the last times that Marcus had ever really had a conversation with Didyme. He had always been nervous to mention his power around her, fearing that if she found out that he could see the bond that they had between them, she would run away in fear. But what she did was the exact opposite and it made him want to leave the Volturi more than ever with her.

She made him feel love in a whole new way. He had experienced love at one point, when he was human, but he lost that memory when he was changed. Too many years of not knowing who he was, and finally finding himself as a leader in a clan of vampires. It was a little unnerving knowing that.

He looked around him before sitting down. He couldn't cry, but he could at least think about her and know that if he were a human still he would be able to cry out his heart's content. He wondered briefly if this was how Bella had felt when Edward had left her, but he only thought on it briefly.

His thoughts went up to the stars, trying to find the constellation that Didyme had pointed out to him and how it made a heart, but also inside the heart it had a D and an M inside of it, and if you looked carefully, you could see it all. That had been five hundred years ago though. There was probably no point in looking since he was more than likely not going to find the right stars. The stars would have moved, and some would've died. He looked up and faintly saw it, the shape of the heart was still there, but most of the stars for the D had died away with age.

He remembered being able to always see it. It was like his North Star. He enjoyed being able to see something that Didyme had created, and on just a whim. It was amazing for him to be able to see the gears in her head start to churn and when she really tried; her happy aura would spread through out his entire body, making him the happiest person on the planet.

He smiled slightly remembering the joy that Didyme had brought him. From when they first met, to when he finally talked to her. She always brought joy to him and he tried to bring her gifts from where ever he would travel to. There were so many things that he had gotten her and she had always wanted one other thing, but he knew he could never give it to her and she knew she could never get it.

Marcus' smile degraded to a sad look when he thought about how badly Didyme had wanted a child. One that they could call their own. She had come up with plans, finding the perfect child to adopt maybe, instead of having one. She wouldn't of minded adopting, as long as she had a child to raise as her own and then when the time came, they could turn the child into an immortal and they would always have a child to take care of.

Marcus had at one time thought about keeping that promise for her. Adopting a child from infancy and raising it as Didyme would, but he was sure that he would mess something up. Not only because Didyme was his source of happiness, but because he didn't know a thing about children.

"If only you were still here Didyme," he mumbled and he faintly heard the sound of a foot step on marble. He remembered even when Didyme would play games with him. Giving him a hint as to where she was, but nothing more and they would play the game all day long. Wasting the days away was one of Didyme's special talents.

Marcus looked around and faintly heard the jingle of a jewel that was hitting a part of the body. As if the person was running. He stood up and walked toward the sound. The tinkling sound of the jewel bounced and Marcus snapped his gaze in that direction, flashing into a quick sprint before whoever was there was able to get away.

He skidded to a stop when he saw the tiny blond picking something up. She looked at him through her hair and he saw her eyes widen in fear. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I lost my earring and it kept moving so I've been running around looking for it and…" she continued to ramble on.

Marcus stared at her, his jaw in a small gaping hole. She looked just like her. Right down to the dusty freckles that brush across her cheek bones. The girl stopped and blinked up at him. "Um… Is something wrong?" she asked and waved her tiny hand in front of his face.

He snatched her hand and she gasped at the speed. "Who are you?" he grated out and stared at her, trying to figure out how this small girl could possibly be Didyme. Didyme was dead; there was no way around it.

The girl cocked her head to the left and said, "My name is Jade. Who do you think I am?"

"No one you would know," he said and released her hand. He walked away from her and she huffed.

"Well I happen to know a few people. Especially considering that I'm a few centuries years old!" she snapped and Marcus stopped. "Oh, did that get you're attention?"

"I suggest you start to make sense."

"I'm a vampire. Duh," she said and tapped her fang. "I just came back from a long and extended trip from Russia."

"Do you have a power?" Marcus asked and she sighed.

"Are you serious?" she asked and Marcus quirked a brow. "Well, let's see… I poof, into different locations, I usually go somewhere where I have been or I really want to go and no one can make me come back or anything. Which is why I said extended. And generally I make people happy."

"You have two powers?" Marcus asked and his brow deepened.

"Well… I just seem to have a really happy aura. Nothing more than that. My main power though is the whole poofing thing! It's actually kind of fun! Cause I do this," she said and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did you go?" he asked and felt a light tapping on his shoulder. He spun around and there she stood, a light smoke swirling around her feet.

"That's what I do," she said and smiled. Her smile seemed to bring him some kind of unnatural joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. He blinked at her and his gaze became shocked. Her smile started to waver and the joy that he felt started to disappear. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked and backed away slightly, afraid of his reaction.

"No!" he gasped and continued to stare at her.

"Then why are you staring at me like that!?" she exclaimed and put her hand over her heart. She watched his face gain back its composer and she huffed. "Now, if you're done staring at me," she said and spun on the tip of her toe, walking away from him.

Marcus stared at her retreating form and couldn't move. He wanted to go after her and find out more about her, but it was a similar feeling to when he had first met Didyme. It was a weird sensation that made his heart squeeze.

~*~

She didn't hear him follow her and when she was a safe distance away from him before he could catch her, even if he wanted to, she poofed. She shook her hair back and looked down at herself; she hadn't seen anyone look at her like that in her life in a long time.

She remembered slightly when she saw a man that looked at her like she was the light of his life, but he disappeared the next day. After that day she couldn't remember anything else, it was as if she had her memory erased. She woke up apparently three days after she saw the man and she woke up in Volterra. It was a lovely city in Italy and she didn't mind the sudden move.

She woke up in a cold sweat and all she remembered was pain and sudden thirst for blood. She wanted it in a way that almost sickened her, but she was too busy listening to her stomach growl to even care. Later though she realized that she was being watched, she glared at the area that held the watching eyes and she wished to be somewhere else.

Next thing she had known, she was in the warmest place that she had ever been. Her senses were over loaded with the beautiful smells of exotic flowers and fruits that smelled delicious. She didn't leave for a long time. She loved it there and she never changed in anyway, her hair stayed the same color, her skin never changed tones. The only thing she noticed that was different in any way from before was that her eyes were a dull red color, almost pink.

Jade shook her head, shaking out the memory and the sudden "poof" that she had done on a spur of the moment. She ended back in Volterra and the vampires that she met had a bright smile on their faces. She had gone with them without a fight, because she figured that they would take her to safety.

She ended up avoiding the Volturi whenever she could. She was a valuable asset to the vampires, so they let her go and please as she wished. She would always come back though and never had she met such odd vampires.

Jade smirked slightly and laughed as she thought about how she enjoyed the nomadic vampires were more joyful than any of the Volturi. "Well, it's definitely something to look forward to," she said and sat down in a chair, grabbing a book that she had brought with her from Russia.

She smiled as she read the familiar words, the way how she could instantly roll them off of her tongue. "В определенном королевстве, в трижды десяти царствах, которые лежат далеко, вне трижды девяти стран, там когда-то, жил могущественный король. Король имел стрельца, кто был столь же храбр, как он был силен, и стрелец имел лошадь, которая была столь же сильна, как это был флот ноги. Однажды стрелец вошел в его лошадь и поехал прочь к лесу, чтобы охотиться," she read out loud and still loved the way how the words rolled off her tongue.

"Man, do I miss Russia," she complained out loud and continued to read. The story unfolded into a tale of misfortune, of adventures, of the irony of the entire situation. It was funny how stupidity and how friendship could make things all the better. Jade sighed and closed the book, running her hand over the cover. "I wish I could go back, but I won't, at least not for a while."

Jade stood up from her seat and stretched, she had gained so many human traits since she became a vampire and she liked knowing that she could fit in with them. She just had to go to places that were dark more than half of the day and she would be able to keep a good and social life with humans. She made herself learn how to ignore her thirst for blood. It was so much nicer than having to kill humans.

"Better go and make myself known to Aro," she said out loud and made a face at the sound of his name. She then giggled at her thought of the funny name she had made up for him. "Oh wait, I gotta get rid of that!" she exclaimed and started to erase it for the time being.

Jade skipped down into the main hall of the palace like building and smiled at Aro, who was now accompanied by a blond man and the man that she saw earlier. "Oh my…"

"Welcome back," Aro said and stood up, holding out his hand for Jade to take.

Jade smiled and bowed, keeping her hands by her sides. "It's good to be back Aro, but before I show you anything, please introduce your friends!" Aro took a deep breath and pursed his lips, dropping his hand. The man that she had seen before had a subtle look of amusement and the blond had a faint smile on his mouth. Jade grinned and raised a brow before Aro could get angry. "I could always leave again," she pointed out and raised her hand, examining her nails.

"Caius, is to my left and Marcus, is to my right. Marcus can feel bonds that are between people and Caius is my rule enforcer," Aro said and smirked at Jade.

"Thank you," Jade said and smiled, looking at each of the vampires. She cocked an eyebrow before lifting her hand for Aro to read her thoughts.

She gave a bored look as she felt the invasion of her thoughts and brought up the nick name. She gave a smirk when she saw Aro's face. "I think that's all," she said and took her hand away, waving her fingers in a happy manner and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

~*~

"Lord Poopy Face?" Aro asked out loud and Renata snickered. "You find that funny?"

"Well…" she said and tapped her chin with a finger, "I haven't even heard something that funny in a long time." Aro growled and Renata stopped snickering. "Fine. Ruin my fun!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You may leave if you wish," Aro said, nodded to Marcus and Caius. Marcus stood and disappeared. Caius continued to sit and put on a smirk.

"Something entertaining you Caius?" Aro asked and looked at the blond vampire.

"I haven't seen Marcus," Caius started, his voice slow and deliberate, "show amusement in a long time."

Aro raised his brows and nodded. "Indeed. It should make these next few weeks more enjoyable."

~*~

Jade sighed annoyed, she didn't find the earring last night and she was back in the garden. She put her hands on her hips and looked around. It was from a vampire Russian that she had met and it was made of pure emerald. She frowned and took a quick sniff, trying to pick up her own scent.

She started to walk forward and she heard the sound of jewels jingling together. She looked toward the sound and saw Marcus with the earring in his hand. "How did you find that?!" she exclaimed and ran over to him, holding out her hand for the earring.

"It's easier to find something when it's not your scent," he said and held out the earring. Jade smiled brightly and Marcus could feel the happy feeling.

"I don't know how to thank you!" Jade said and took the earring, clipping it onto her ear, matching the other earring. She giggled and shook her head slightly, hearing the jingle of the jewels.

Marcus smiled slightly and bowed his head. "There's no need. Your happiness is what matters."

"Now you sound like Lord Poopy Face," she pouted and then grinned.

"Aro?" Marcus asked and raised a brow.

"Yeah," she exclaimed and giggled. "I was telling a vampire up in Russia about him and she basically said that his new name was 'Lord Poopy Face'! And it stuck!!"

"It's definitely something that is unique. Why were you in Russia so long?"

Jade shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't really know. I don't like it here in Volterra and I can go as much as I want. Aro gives me whatever I want so then I'll stay with him, but I always come back! It's just nice to get my bearings in a place that isn't so different. It's really nice coming back here after an extended vacation."

"Where do you go?"

"Hmm… basically wherever I want," she answered and smiled brightly. "I usually go somewhere where I can fit into human groups! It's fun being able to be around humans! I've never shown off my power though. There's this group of humans in Forks I think and they are hilarious! I love being around them!!"

"Forks?"

"Maybe it was Spoons…" she mumbled and then snorted. "I don't remember, but there were some vampires there and they were fun to hang around. There was this psychic one and she was amazed at my poofing abilities!"

"Was her name Alice?"

"Yeah! How do you know her?"

"Aro wants her," Marcus said and then turned away.

"Oh. You mean like a little pet in his army of special vampires?" she asked and Marcus nodded. Jade then giggled and shook her head, "No way is Alice ever going to do that! She likes it with the Cullens too much!! That and she's in love with Jasper!"

"It must be nice to be in love," Marcus mumbled and Jade cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he raised his hand to his chest, as if he was feeling his heart.

"I knew it at one point. But no longer," he said and lowered his hand. "She's been dead for a long time."

"What happened?"

"She died. I was gone when it happened."

"Was she a… vampire?" she asked softly and bowed her head, looking at Marcus through her bangs.

"Yeah," he answered and sighed. "It shouldn't matter now, but you are happy, so don't listen to me."

"But I wanna know," Jade said and walked quickly to be in Marcus's gaze. "Come on! I won't tell!"

Marcus looked at her and saw the magical bonds forming around her, the odd colored ones that Didyme had made up all those years ago. He wanted someone to at least know his pain; to know how much he had suffered losing Didyme all those years ago.

"Well?" Jade asked and started to bounce in place. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Sit," Marcus said and Jade sat down on the bench, bouncing in her seat excitedly. He sat down next to her and she turned to face him, crossing her legs and smiling happily. He looked at her and saw the bonds form more rapidly around her.

He opened his mouth and started to tell the story. How Didyme was a young woman when she was changed and how Aro wanted her to be a vampire because he had the power of reading everyone's thoughts and he thought that his own sister would have amazing powers such as himself. When he changed her, he was disappointed, because of the fact that Didyme's powers were nothing more than to make the people around her happy. She made all the other vampire's lives more enjoyable though and because of her, vampires from all over joined the Volturi.

"She sounds amazing," Jade sighed and smiled at Marcus.

He continued to tell the story, how at first he was shocked to know that Aro even had a sister, he was shy coming to know her. He gained her trust though and through the years she started to trust him more and more. It wasn't long after that they started to make the plans of going on adventures, seeing new places and making new alliances with other nomadic vampires.

"That sounds like me!"

"You have no idea how similar you two are," he said and bowed his head.

He then told of how after they told Aro of what they wanted to do, Aro sent him on a long mission to go and find newborns that have mysterious powers. He thought that it was just a normal mission. He went on it and brought back two newborns. When he came back and went to find Didyme, he found her body in ashes.

"What?!" Jade exclaimed and brought her hands to her face. "She was murdered?!"

"Aro said that someone must have come in and killed her. But I don't believe him. No one would want to kill her. She made everyone happy, even me."

"What are you hard to make happy?"

"You could say that. I see so many new bonds form, either forced or gained through time and I hate seeing them all."

"What kinds of bonds? They sound interesting."

Marcus stifled a smile and sighed. "If I were to look at a vampire that was new here, there would be no ties to any of the other vampires. That vampire would have weak ties to the one that brought him here, but nothing other than that. However, if I were to look at a vampire that has been here for centuries, they would have strong ties with many of the vampires here. It's all a matter of how long they have been here and what kind of tie they have to others."

"What about humans?"

"They have the same ties. When I look at the married couples that walk around here, the bonds that they have are usually a bright pink color, but it also depends on their situation."

"What about romantic ties between vampires?"

"You're full of questions," he teased and said, "They have similar bonds colors to the humans. But the bond that I had with Didyme was different. We didn't have the same color as the others."

"What color was it?"

"When you look at light, do you see the unknown color at the end of the spectrum?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't?"

"Well, that was the color that I saw when I saw her. It's also the color I see, when I see you."

"What?" she asked and her jaw dropped.

"I do not understand it either. But I do see it. Slowly and surely it is growing."

Jade stood up and backed away. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but um… I don't want to take a bond that you have had with someone else. It just doesn't… seem right."

Marcus stared at her and watched as the bond slowly faded. His eyes grew larger and he panicked. "No. Don't," he said and reached out to her.

"What?" she asked and bit her lip.

"I want you to have that bond. As weird as it sounds, you are so similar to Didyme. The happy aura and your curiosity that you have, it's beautiful. And it makes me happy," he said and bowed his head. "It's been such a long time since I've been happy."

Jade stared at him and gaped. "You want me to have the bond that you had with Didyme. Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?!"

"Believe me I know. There is just something about you that is so similar to her and you are the only one in a long time that has made me happy."

"That just sounds plain batty! But… I'll stick with it."

"You what?"

"I'll try and keep the bond. And if you want, I can poof us somewhere. Where Aro can't see us."

Jade bit her lip and smiled. Marcus looked at her and sighed. "It would be nice to be able to go with you. But I have duties here that I cannot leave behind."

"What you can't leave them with Lord Poopy Face? What is he going to do? All I have to say is I'm leaving. And he'll do anything in his power to make sure that I stay."

"What happens if you don't stay?"

"He can't do anything to me. And besides his little bond controller chick is nothing to me," Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I can totally over power her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can. My teleportation is such confusion to her that she can't ever get a hold on me. As long as I can poof wherever I go, she can't do a single thing to me."

"What about me? She has control over me."

"Please," Jade said and smiled. "I got you covered. The longer that you are near me and my poofing abilities, the safer you are from Chelsea's little power of persuasion!"

"You are very sure," Marcus said and Jade grinned. "And that is what makes you different from Didyme."

"I'm glad I'm different from her in some way! Otherwise I'd be a reincarnation!!" Jade exclaimed and giggled. "Come on!! Where do you wanna go?!"

"Now?" Marcus asked and stared at Jade with a bizarre look.

"Yeah! I can go anywhere! Come on!! Choose a place, any place!" she exclaimed and smiled brightly up at him. "Only thing I need to do is hold your hand!"

Marcus stared down at her and the bonds glowed brightly, as if they were telling him to go with her, to complete the joining. He sighed and thought about some of the places that Didyme had wanted to go to. "Kyoto Japan," he said and

"Really?" she asked and gave him a starry look. "I've been dying to go there for a long time!! I really want to visit Kinkakuji!!"

"Then let's go," Marcus said and Jade held out her hand for him to take. He looked at it and she smiled brightly.

"It doesn't hurt. It's just like when we're running, only we disappear and are the place that I want to go in an instant!" Marcus nodded and lifted his hand, taking hers and seeing the bond complete. He smiled to her and she grinned happily. "To Kyoto we go!" she giggled out and closed her eyes, smoke swirling around them and disappearing in a flash.

~*~

"Well, what do you think?" Jade asked and looked up at Marcus, who was waving on his feet. "Was it bad?"

"That was interesting," he said and smiled at her. He could see the bond glow around her and he was glad that it was around her. He experienced something new and it was rare when he experienced something so unique. "I'm a little dizzy, but I'm fine."

"You get used to it. I sometimes see stars when I poof over a long distance, but it's really fun! Anytime anywhere! I'm like a travel agent!" she said happily and giggled. She held onto Marcus' hand and smiled up at him. "Come on! Kinkakuji isn't that far away!"

Marcus felt the ground leave him again and when he could see again he was in front of a temple that looked to be made out of gold. "So it is true," he mumbled and Jade giggled.

"I did a little research and this place was turned into a Zen temple. And during World War 2 it was taken off the list for atomic bomb threats because of its historical value!"

"You did do research," Marcus said and Jade smiled up at him, tugging him along. _Never thought I'd live to see the day I was being led by a child_ he thought to himself with a small smile and followed Jade with little resistance. She had never really seemed this happy when she was at Volterra. Was it because she enjoyed learning of new places? Or was it because it was just her nature to always be moving, never staying in one place. Marcus sighed with a pleasant train of thoughts going through his head when they came up to the gate.

"400 yen," the man at the gate said and waited for them.

Jade pouted and sighed. "I don't have any money. But I know a way in," Jade said with a cheeky grin and pulled Marcus away. "Ready for another poof?"

"What?!"

"Just into the building! I know where the building is now so I can make my teleportation more accurate!"

"Fine, just don't get us in trouble."

"Is the almighty Marcus scared? A Volturi scared of a little human?! I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"It's not the human I'm scared about, it's what Aro will do when he finds out," Marcus said and looked around, making sure that no one was watching them.

"Oh please! That old coot! He's nothing and he won't do a thing! Because he needs me. I'm the only vampire who has this ability and he will not risk losing me."

"Good point," Marcus said and sighed. "Fine, go ahead." Jade giggled again and they disappeared, reappearing in the main hall of the building. "Why isn't anyone else here?"

"Because it's like six in the morning. They just opened or something, so don't you worry about anyone seeing us! Besides, I've gone into banks and gotten some money out before, the cameras don't even pick me up, you're in the clear if they have security cameras!"

"You're crazy," Marcus mumbled and Jade giggled. He looked at her with a bewildered look and she giggled harder.

"I get that all the time! But I've never been called crazy by such a serious vampire," she said and then put on a deeper voice, mimicking Marcus slightly. She giggled and put her hands to mouth to block them. "Come on, let's look around!"

Marcus followed her and watched as she looked around at things repeatedly, going back and forth between things and mumbling the language under her breath. He was interested as to how she knew the language already. He watched as she gently traced her finger over the border of the wall, tracing each individual shape. He was definitely curious as to why she would touch something as sacred as this place.

She would look at him every few minutes to make sure that he was still there and hadn't run off on her and she smiled brightly at him every time. It sort of made Marcus curious to know if Didyme would have acted like this if they had gone on this type of traveling. He doubted it, but he never got to take Didyme anywhere. Maybe he would be able to do the things he wanted with Jade that he never got to do with Didyme.

He continued to watch her, noticing how brightly the bond was and wonderful it was to know that he had that bond with her. He saw slight similarities between her and Didyme, but nothing more than the odd happiness and the way she made others feel more welcome, no matter their surroundings.

He was so busy watching her that he didn't notice how fast the time had gone by. Finally when Jade tapped him on the arm and said, "Ready to go?" did he realize that time had flown by.

"I guess so," he said and felt Jade's fingers intertwine with his, the grip was true and it felt wonderful to him to be able to have that kind of connection again with a living being. When they were back in Volterra Jade smiled up at him, her teeth sparkled in the dim light of the dying sun.

"Tomorrow, I have a surprise for you," Marcus said and Jade looked at him curiously, her lips pouted and the temptation of wonder itched at her. "And you can't ask me what it is."

"Well that's no fair!" she exclaimed and then giggled. "Guess I'll have to wait, I can't wait to find out what it is! I'm gonna head up to my room, I gotta book that I've been dying to read and I can't wait to get into it."

"Good night Jade," Marcus said and smiled down to her.

"Good night," she said and waved at him. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said and watched as she disappeared in a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes in appreciation for her natural beauty.

~*~

All during the night and the next day Jade had stayed up in her room, her nose buried deep within the large novel. She hadn't moved once and she was so into the book she ignored anyone that might have come into the room. All during the day as well she transported without thought to the places that she had read about, going to all sorts of places that drew her interest, but she never put the book down.

It wasn't until after the sun had set did she finally put the book down. She stood up from the comfortable couch did she stretch for the first time in more than twenty four hours. She shook her head and walked out of her room, going down to the garden where she had left Marcus the night before. "I wonder what my surprise is going to be?" she mumbled to herself and sighed happily as she skipped the rest of the way to the garden.

She stopped skipping as she saw vampires that she didn't recognize. She tip-toed carefully into the garden and snuck in, listening to them to see if they were having a conversation. "She will come, she always comes here," a vampire said, his voice was deep and it sounded like a chorus of deep chimes. She quirked a brow and faintly heard the other vampires argue against him. He snapped his jaws and she gasped.

They all turned to where she was hiding and she knew that she was caught. She could sneak out or she could use her teleportation powers, but either way, she knew she would get caught. She carefully backed away from her spot and crouched down and snuck along the bushes.

Jade silently licked her lips before tensing herself to transport. She thought of her most favorite place and at the moment, it was wherever Marcus was. She couldn't go there; they would know to look there. She didn't know where to go.

"There you are," the vampire with the low chime like voice said and pounced on top of her, stopping her from teleporting. "Do you know how hard you are to track down?" he growled into her ear and she flinched. Now that she was looking at him she recognized him.

"Demetri," she growled and tried to push him off of her.

He grinned at her and pulled her up, keeping her in his iron grip. "Marcus is waiting for you," he whispered into her ear and her eyes widened in fear.

"Let me go!" she hissed and thrashed in his arms.

"I don't think so," Demetri said and pulled her out of the garden, to the huge room that held the three thrones that Aro used on a daily basis.

~*~

Marcus felt odd being here during the night. He barely ever had been in the throne room at night and if he was, he did not remember ever being there. He thought back, thinking of all the years that he had lived through, of thinking of many ways to kill himself so he could finally be with Didyme. Now he was glad he never did. He never would have met Jade if he had killed himself, not that he didn't try.

He looked at Aro who seemed to be disgruntled, and no one was really sure why. Marcus slouched in his chair and the doors burst open. He snapped his gaze to it and saw Jade being pulled in by Demetri. He sat up right in a shot and tensed to run to her. He snapped his eyes to Aro and saw that Aro and Caius were both looking at him with seething eyes. _Well shit_ he cursed in his thoughts and sat back in his seat, trying to feign his usual bored look.

His gaze never left Jade though and she was biting at Demetri, demanding that he let her go, but the vampire held onto her, spinning her to look at Aro. She bared her teeth and a low growl escaped her throat.

"Now, now," Aro said and he let his Italian accent flow freely, making it hard to understand him. "There is no need for such violence." Jade snarled at him and shook her head in disagreement. "I can see there is no other treatment for you. You are becoming reckless."

"Bullshit!" she screamed and Caius glared at her. "No one ever sees my powers and you would do well to remember that!"

"Silence!" Caius yelled and stood up. "You will not speak another word."

Jade glared at him and bared her teeth again. "Make me," she hissed and Demetri trashed her around. Marcus' eyes lit up in anger and Jade looked at him with pleading eyes.

"And so the accusation as been proven," Aro said and glared at Marcus.

"What?" Jade snapped and Caius glared at her. She stood up right and snarled at him again.

"I have reason to believe that you are the reincarnation of Didyme," Aro said and Marcus looked at Aro with interest. "And with that reason, I also know that Marcus will become more willing to let go of his duties." Aro snapped his gaze to the accused vampire and Marcus glared at him.

"What makes you think," Jade said and stepped on Demetri's foot with her heel, "that I would upset Marcus' duties?!"

"Because last time Marcus was with Didyme he wanted to leave. Now I couldn't exactly have that, now could I?"

"Get to the point Aro," Marcus snapped and Aro looked at him amazed.

Aro mused and chuckled slightly. "Such an outburst. Well if you must know, last time you were on a newborn hunt, Didyme was murdered correct?"

"You would know!" Marcus snapped and stood up. "You were here!"

"Exactly my point," Aro said and Marcus glared at him.

"Make sense right this second!"

"Did you ever think to ask around if there was a vampire here that would be willing enough to kill the only vampire that would make every single soul around her to be happy?" Aro asked and looked at Marcus with bemused eyes. "I take that as a no. Well, you're looking at him."

"What?" Marcus said and his eyes widened at what he hoped was recognition for the murderer of Didyme.

"And you see, since Jade here has the power to go wherever she wants at any given second, you could easily go with her and never have to return," Aro said and Jade tried to break free from Demetri's grasp. Marcus started to get an idea of what was going to happen. "I can't exactly lose you Marcus, you're power is just too great to lose. And what good is having a teleportation device when she doesn't stay in Volterra."

"No," Marcus gasped and looked at Demetri.

Demetri put his hands around Jade's neck and she gasped. "Any last words," Demetri asked and Jade cringed at the feel of the cold vampire's hands around her neck. She squirmed and clenched her eyes shut. "Well?"

"Poof," she said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Demetri's hands slid together into a huge fist and she appeared behind him, kicking him in the head, forcing him to collide with the wall. Caius snarled and leapt toward her; she jumped backwards and kept dodging Caius.

"Isn't this entertaining Marcus?" Aro asked and looked at the vampire. Marcus couldn't move, but he looked at Aro and gave him a pleading look. "Oh, what is the matter?"

"Is it so wrong for me to be happy?" Marcus asked and Caius lunged at Jade, grabbing hold of her arm and wrenching her into the air, slamming her down into the ground. She gasped at the impact and cried out in pain.

"Do you hear her pain Marcus?" Caius asked and stepped onto her neck. "You can end it." Marcus snarled at Caius and tensed to lunge. "Oh the big bad vampire is mad," Caius teased and laughed.

Marcus lunged at Caius and threw him across the room, slamming him into the wall. Aro on the other side sat down and watched as the two vampires fought each other. Each knew how to fight well and they were definitely a match.

Jade slowly got up from her crumpled position and saw that Marcus was fighting Caius. She could easily poof away, but she couldn't, she knew that. She could grab hold of Marcus and then teleport, but he was a man of honor, he would want to fight this fight fair. She could imagine what he was seeing with the ties though. Every tie that he had with Caius or Aro was broken; he would no longer feel obligated to have to stay, knowing that Aro was the reason why Didyme was dead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aro said and grabbed hold of Jade. She gasped and she felt the invasion of his powers reading all of her thoughts. "Now that Marcus is no longer by my side, I can do my job."

Aro put his hands on each side of Jade's head and she felt his thumbs push against her spinal cord. She hissed at the pain and tried to maneuver her way out his hold, but no matter how she moved he was still able to keep a good hold on her. "Is this what you want Marcus?" Aro yelled out and Marcus threw Caius into a wall. Marcus looked at Aro and saw Jade in his hold.

"Take one step toward me Marcus and she'll die," Aro said and Marcus dropped to his knees.

"Please Jade, just go!" Marcus begged and looked into her eyes. If vampires could cry, he would say that she was sobbing right then and there.

Jade's lip quivered uncontrollably and she clenched her eyes, feeling the smoke form around her body and enveloping her in a thick smoke, more than enough to push Aro away from her. She felt her body disappear and then she was back again. She was beside Marcus and she grabbed hold of him, forcing the power to work again.

She went where she felt safe. Where she knew Aro would have no control over her. To the one place that Aro never could go.

~*~

Marcus looked up at the night sky and felt safe. He never had felt so safe and comfortable in a long time. It was glorious to feel this way. He hadn't even felt this way all those years ago when Didyme was alive. He looked up at the night sky to find the constellation again.

When Marcus finally caught sight of it he sighed happily. Though the stars in the D had died away, he could now make out a new letter. It was a beautiful and lovely J. He smiled looking up at the black and inky sky.

He sighed when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. "There you are," he said and looked at the little blond next to him.

"Where did you think I went?" she asked and smiled up at him, nuzzling against his body.

"Anywhere," he said and held her close, "but you promised you would always take me with you."

"And I didn't go anywhere. Just a poof from down stairs to up here."

"And I'm glad for that," he said and sighed. He looked back up at the constellation and smiled. "This night is perfect."


End file.
